


A Quiet Night

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But also, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oscar over working again, and hamid making him go to bed, could be canon compliant, you can read it as non ship if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Oscar's been up in his office for too long tonight, so Hamid is going to stop that.idk man, its 150 words of hamid being soft at Oscar
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Quiet Night

Hamid sighed and reached across the corner of the desk to take the fountain pen out of Oscar’s ink smeared hand,” It’s late, Oscar, go to bed.” Hamid went to place the pen in its holder and gently batted Oscar’s hand away from his attempt to retrieve it.  
“You’ve been up here in your office for hours, no more work until I know you’ve slept.” Hamid capped the inkwell and slid it to the side,” Come on.” Hamid offered his hand and Oscar sighed and wrapped a slim—but still quite large compared to Hamid’s—hand around the proffered palm and stood.  
Oscar looked down at Hamid with his crooked smile,” My hero, rescuing me from paperwork.” Oscar gave a light squeeze of the hand holding Hamid’s,” Off to bed with me, I suppose. Such a hardship with you dragging me there.”  
Hamid laughed and bumped his side into Oscar’s leg and started off for their shared quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!  
> if you're interested come join my 18+ rqg discord server!
> 
> [When in Rome discord](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y)


End file.
